Hidromel
by Mirzam Black
Summary: Uma festa de Natal e alguns copos de hidromel podem mudar a vida de Remus. SBRL OneShot Fic-Presente!


**Título:** Hidromel  
**Autora:** Mirzam Black  
**Sinopse:** Uma festa de Natal e alguns copos de hidromel podem mudar a vida de Remus.  
**Par:** Sirius x Remus e traços de Remus x Severus (Marauders Era)  
**POV:** Remus  
**Classificação:** T (PG-13)  
**Beta: **Estou sentindo que, mais do que nunca, eu preciso de uma! Qualquer erro da fic está por minha conta, e eu peço desculpas desde já.  
**Disclaimer:** Personagens e lugares pertencem à J. K. R., mas a estória é minha! ... E da minha Kenga Oculta. :P

**N/A:** Bom, essa fic foi feita especialmente para o Kenga Oculta da comunidade "Sirius Black x Remus Lupin" do orkut, então eu gostaria de mandar um beijo pra todas as kengas!  
**N/A (2):** Agradecimento especial à Hokuto, que me ajudou a dar um "start" nessa fic, e obviamente à minha Kenga Oculta! Mais explicações no final da fic.  
**N/A: (3):** Brincadeirinha: tente achar os quatro títulos da saga "Crepúsculo" na fic! (dica: um deles não está explícito; era um substantivo que foi transformado em verbo.)

**HIDROMEL**

- Por hoje é só, crianças. Limpem seus caldeirões e podem sair. Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew, venham aqui por favor.

Os outros alunos começaram a sair, e nós fomos ao encontro do professor Slughorn. Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, entretanto, foi cortado por James:

- Nós não fizemos nada, professor! Eu não faço idéia de como aquele pelúcio rosa foi parar na mesa do Snape!

Ah, então era _por isso _que eles estavam tão inquietos hoje. Não que normalmente eles sejam quietos, mas hoje estava quase insuportável. Quase não consegui terminar minha Poção Para Confundir porque ao meu lado e atrás de mim eles estavam praticamente dando pulinhos de excitação. Pobre Severus...

Peter deu uma risadinha e Sirius, no ápice de sua inteligência, resolveu completar a fala de Prongs:

- Verdade, professor! E além do mais, foi o Ranhoso quem começou...

- Meninos, meninos, acalmem-se. Não quero falar com vocês sobre isso – respondeu Slughorn, risonho. – Não, não. Na verdade, gostaria de convidar vocês para uma singela festinha que planejo dar sábado... Que tal?

Os três relaxaram quase instantaneamente; não só se livraram de uma possível detenção, como também foram convidados para uma das festas mais cobiçadas de Hogwarts.

- Nós? Tem certeza, professor? – perguntou James. Cara-de-pau. Como se ele – nós todos, aliás – não fosse convidado para as festas do "Clube do Slugue".

- Sim, vocês, mas é claro! O que seria de uma festa minha sem os lendários Marotos?

Slughorn era o único professor que nos chamava assim. Aposto que o faz porque também é o único que aprova essa nossa autodenominação.

- Não fale assim, Slugue... Está nos deixando embaraçados, não vê? – falou Sirius, coçando a nuca.

Nenhum de nós estava sequer minimamente envergonhado, mas Sirius provavelmente falou a coisa certa, porque de repente Slughorn estava rindo, a cabeça caída para trás.

- Ora, Sirius, você sabe que é verdade. Nunca vi um quarteto tão popular quanto vocês! A não ser talvez os Fundadores de Hogwarts, ou aquela banda trouxa, os Besouros Voadores... Bem, em todo caso, espero que apareçam lá. Sábado, minha sala, sete horas. Até lá, rapazes!

Com a deixa, saímos da sala e nos encaminhamos ao Salão Principal para o almoço.

- Caras, essa festa vai bom-bar. – começou James, seus olhos brilhando.

- Com certeza! E olha que durante um tempo eu achei que ele não fosse chamar a gente, sabia? – disse Peter.

- O quê?! Ficou maluco, Wormie? O velho Slughorn nos ama! Não ouviu o que ele disse? "Uma festa sem os Marotos não é uma festa!" Sábio professor, ele... – respondeu Sirius, e seu tom no final quase fazia parecer que ele estava falando algo sério.

- Será que ele convidou Amanda Beckett também? – perguntou Peter.

- Torça para que ele não tenha, Wormie! – falou Sirius, e apenas com um olhar trocado, James entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Oras, mas porquê? – Peter estava defensivo. Talvez pensando que seus amigos não quisessem que ele fosse feliz. Bom, eu posso não ter entendido tão rápido quanto Prongs, mas agora também estava claro para mim porque Sirius tinha dito isso. Mal pude reprimir um risinho.

- Porque, meu caro Peter, assim **você** vai poder convidá-la! – James respondeu, e Peter, por incrível que pareça, ficou mais defensivo ainda.

- E-eu? Não, caras, acho que não... Convidá-la pra quê? Pra levar um "não" no meio das fuças?

- Deixe de ser maricas, Wormtail! Você é ou não um Maroto? Vai convidar Amanda sim, e não quero ouvir reclamações! – Por mais brutas que pudessem parecer as palavras de Prongs, ele estava incentivando Peter. E este percebeu isso, pois sorriu e abraçou o amigo.

- Hey, hey! Parem com isso, senão eu fico com ciúmes! – falou Sirius, empurrando Peter e praticamente agarrando James, abraçando seu pescoço e colocando uma perna por trás de suas costas. Dessa vez não deu pra não rir.

James permitiu um pouco de agarramento, mas depois de um minuto a situação estava começando a ficar vergonhosa, até mesmo para ele. Tirou os braços de Sirius de volta dele, e fez uma careta exagerada de alguém que está buscando por ar.

Sirius também fez uma careta, mas uma careta de "acabei-de-pegar-alguém,-sou-gostosão", enquanto jogava seu cabelo para trás. A visão do paraíso, com certeza.

- E você, Moony, alguma garota em mente? – Sirius me perguntou, e eu tive que lembrar como respirar antes de respondê-lo.

- Não, Padfoot... Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas festas do Slugue.

- Mas essa não é uma festa qualquer, Remus. É "A" festa de Natal! Nós sempre ficamos aqui nessa época mesmo... Porque não socializar um pouco, ein? – James me disse, e eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Nunca iria dizer isso em voz alta (um ego desses não pode ser inflado mais do que já é), mas tinha razão.

- Ah, claro, porque você sabe como eu _amo_ socializar, não é James? – respondi, lançando um olhar sarcástico em sua direção.

Mas a essa altura nós já tínhamos chegado à nossa mesa no Salão Principal, e Lily estava perto de nós. Obviamente, meu olhar não foi notado, pois a atenção de James agora estava nela.

- Lily, meu raio de luz! Como foi o seu dia? - disse ele enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela, quase babando.

- Estava muito melhor sem a sua presença, Potter. – ela ignorou o suspiro murcho que veio dele, e se voltou para mim. – Ouvi você dizendo que não gosta de socializar, Remus... Qual é a ocasião?

Mas antes que eu pudesse seque pensar em respondê-la, Prongs já o fazia, aparentemente renovado depois do último fora:

- Festa de Natal do Slugue, minha vida. É óbvio que vamos juntos, não?

- Não. – respondeu ela, seca. – Então é isso, Rem? Vem, vamos conversar lá fora.

Peguei um sanduíche da mesa e a segui em direção aos terrenos, mas não sem antes dirigir um pedido mudo de desculpas para Prongs, que parecia desolado.

---//---

- E então, o que quer falar comigo, Lily? – falei, dando uma mordida no meu sanduíche.

- Acho que é você que deve falar comigo, não é Remus? Porque não quer ir à festa do professor Slughorn?

- Ah, Lily, eu não sou muito chegado a essas coisas, sabe...

- Que coisas? Natal? Boa comida? Interação entre pessoas?

- Interação... É, acho que essa é uma boa palavra para definir o que Sirius vai fazer a noite toda. "Interagir" com várias garotas.

- Ah, Remus... Ainda com isso? Não agüento ver você sofrendo assim por ele.

- Eu não estou sofrendo, Lils! Já te disse, eu estou conformado com a minha situação. Sim, eu estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo, e daí? Posso viver facilmente com isso, como você pode ver ao longo dos dias.

- Ah sim, claro. Deixando seu material cair quando ele te abraça no meio do corredor, derramando suco de abóbora porque estava olhando para o jeito que ele come, não indo a festas de Natal... Posso ver que você está se saindo muitíssimo bem.

O tom sarcástico dela não estava ajudando nem um pouco a minha defesa. Sim, isso tudo acontecia, mas é normal ser um pouco estabanado às vezes! Principalmente quando você convive com um Deus grego vinte e quatro horas por dia...

- Olha Lily, isso não importa. Eu estou bem, só não quero me forçar a ver certas coisas, só isso. Não vale a pena.

- E por causa disso você vai passar o Natal sozinho no seu quarto, fazendo o dever de casa? Não, Remus. Eu estou te obrigando a ir nessa festa. Dance, fale com as pessoas, "interaja" até. Você precisa disso. Vou tirar dez pontos da Grifinória se você não for, ein!

Nós dois rimos um pouco, mas eu percebi que ela não estava brincando. Dei mais uma mordida no meu sanduíche.

- Por favor, Remus. Vá, divirta-se... Quem sabe a noite não acaba melhor do que você esperava?

Pensei um pouco sobre o assunto. A festa provavelmente estaria cheia de coisas interessantes. Coisas interessantes para Sirius... _Pessoas_ interessantes para Sirius.

Tomado por uma onde de ciúme, respondi a Lily:

- Você está certa, Lils. Eu vou a essa festa, e não somente vou me divertir como vou me declarar para o Sirius.

- Esse é o Remus que eu conheço! ... Peraí. Se declarar?! Tem certeza de que é o melhor a fazer? – a expressão dela passou de vitoriosa à apreensiva em segundos, mas eu não me deixei abalar. Minha decisão já estava tomada.

- Definitivamente não é o melhor, mas é o que eu preciso fazer, Lily. Obrigado pela ajuda, okay? Tenho certeza que James ficaria orgulhoso!

Dei um beijo no rosto dela e saí correndo, antes que ela pudesse me bater pelo último comentário.

---//---

É noite de Natal. Ou seja, noite da festa. Eu aparentemente sou a única pessoa nervosa no dormitório, enquanto nos arrumamos para sair. Bom, é verdade que o Wormtail está um pouco exaltado, porque afinal de contas Slughorn não convidou Amanda Beckett para a festa, e ele então o fez. Acho que ele espera que ela não apareça, ou algo do tipo... Às vezes eu acho que o Pete devia se dar um pouco mais de crédito.

Em todo o caso, eu estava mais nervoso. Meu caso era pior que o de Peter: não se tratava de uma garota, que já havia aceitado sair comigo, me dar o bolo; tratava-se de um garoto, que não faz idéia que eu sequer gosto dele (não desse jeito, pelo menos), nunca mais olhar na minha cara, e terminar a nossa amizade de 6 anos.

Caí na cama, assombrado com a realização.

- Tudo bem aí, Moony? – Sirius me perguntou, chegando ao meu lado e pondo uma mão em meu ombro. Por um instante eu achei que fosse desmaiar.

- Tu-tudo bem. – respondi, a voz um pouco mais fina do que o normal.

- Toda essa aflição só por causa de uma festa, cara? Relaxa, vai ser legal! – James tentou me confortar.

- Eu 'tô bem, é sério! Foi só uma vertigem... Acho que não comi muito no jantar hoje. – ou talvez isso aconteceu porque eu acabei de me imaginar dizendo ao meu melhor amigo que o amo, completei em pensamento. – Vamos? Não agüento mais esperar você acabar de se arrumar, Sirius. – falei ao levantar, e percebi minhas pernas ainda estavam um pouco bambas.

- Hey, eu levei só 50 minutos dessa vez! – defendeu-se ele, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de nós.

---//---

Chegamos à sala de Slughorn, e mal passamos da porta, Sirius já havia se dispersado, gritando um "vejo vocês depois, rapazes!" que nós praticamente não ouvimos, pois a música estava muito alta.

Não era à toa que todos falavam dessa festa como a melhor do ano; nem poderia ser comparada às reuniões na Torre da Grifinória, onde a atração principal eram as cervejas amanteigadas e os jogos de "verdade ou desafio".

A sala do professor estava totalmente modificada: havia vários panos de tom dourado cobrindo as paredes, dando um ar mais íntimo ao lugar; a luz era escassa, vindo principalmente de um lustre no centro da sala – onde se encontrava uma pequena pista de dança – e de fadinhas que voavam ao redor, cada uma um pontinho de luz; elfos domésticos passavam por entre as pessoas, oferecendo aperitivos e bebidas... Eu tinha de admitir: era a melhor festa a que eu já tinha ido.  
Alunos, ex-alunos, professores e outros seres se divertiam, e eu simplesmente não conseguia me acalmar.

Olhei ao redor, escaneando a situação. Os convidados estavam dançando (Sirius entre eles), conversando, correndo atrás de outros convidados... Okay, esse último era apenas James correndo atrás da Lily. E havia pessoas bebendo.

De repente uma luz se acendeu na minha cabeça: beber, mas é claro! Vou beber um pouco para me acalmar antes de falar com Sirius.

---//---

Incontáveis copos de hidromel depois, eu me sinto muito melhor. Até a festa parece mais animada: as pessoas estão mais bonitas, a música está mais alta... Que linda noite de Natal!

... Aliás, _seria_ linda, se eu não fosse estragá-la terminando uma amizade de anos.

Ri alto da minha desgraça, e uma garota olhou para mim com uma cara estranha. Ah, é. Rir sozinho não é algo muito normal, tinha esquecido.  
Ri de novo.

- O que é tão engraçado, Remus? – perguntou uma voz, e quando me virei para ver quem era, quase tropecei em meus próprios pés: Sirius estava ao meu lado, pegando uma bebida no balcão, onde eu havia parado horas atrás (ou assim me parecia).

- Sirius! Estava pensando em você justamente agora, sabia?

- Ah, então eu sou a piada? Não devia ser... Eu sou "sério", afinal!

Ri alto mais uma vez, por mais repetido que fosse o trocadilho. Tinha me esquecido como rir assim era bom! Ri mais ainda, só para provar meu ponto.

- Você está completamente bêbado, não está? – falou ele, e eu percebi que ele também tinha um sorrisinho no rosto.

- É, acho que estou... E se você for sorrir, Padfoot, tem que fazer direito. Assim, ó! – cheguei mais perto dele, puxando os cantos de seus lábios para cima, e ele sorriu de verdade. Bem melhor.

Bom, esse momento é tão oportuno quanto qualquer outro, pensei. E antes que eu tivesse tempo para duvidar de mim mesmo, o beijei.

Deus, deus, deus, deus... Era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar enquanto tinha os lábios de Sirius junto aos meus. Por quanto tempo eu havia esperado por isso!

Mas tão rápido quanto começou, acabou, pois Sirius estava me empurrando.

- O que está fazendo, Moony? – perguntou ele, e seu rosto parecia tão confuso que eu tive a vontade de beijá-lo de novo.

- Eu te amo, Sirius. – falei, enquanto me aproximava novamente, mas dessa vez ele se afastou antes.

- Você está bêbado, Remus, não sabe o que diz.

O que ele quis dizer com isso? É claro que eu sabia! Amava-o, como nunca amei ou vou amar alguém na vida!

Tive vontade de lhe dizer isso, mas de algum modo as emoções haviam travado minhas cordas vocais, então tudo o que pude fazer foi ficar parado, de boca aberta e olhos marejados, enquanto ele ia embora.

Provavelmente teria ficado assim até a festa (que agora parecia mais feia do que nunca) acabar, se alguém não tivesse posto uma mão no meu ombro.

- Remus? – Severus me chamou, olhando para mim com o que parecia ser simpatia.

- Ah, olá Severus. – respondi-o, limpando discretamente uma lágrima que descia na minha bochecha. – Viu meu showzinho ridículo, eu suponho.

- Ele não merece você, Remus. Você pode ter alguém muito melhor... Alguém como eu.

E então, ele estava me beijando.

Okaaay, essa noite está se saindo um pouco diferente do que eu tinha imaginado.

Levemente, eu o empurrei para longe de mim.

- Desculpe, Severus, eu não posso... Não sei se ele não me merece, mas é quem eu quero.

Com isso, eu também saí da festa, mas olhei para trás e pude ver que Snape não estava desolado quanto eu.

Ele parecia... Conformado.

Chegando no quarto, percebi que eu e Sirius éramos os únicos que já haviam voltado. Suas cortinas estavam fechadas, mas eu não tinha dúvidas que ele estava atrás delas.

Melhor assim. Pelo menos eu tinha essa noite para fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Como Sirius, fechei as cortinas ao redor da minha cama e, mais sóbrio do que gostaria de estar, me permiti ficar até quase o amanhecer acordado pensando no que aconteceria a partir de agora.

---//---

Após dormir não mais que 3 horas, acordei e vi umas das cenas mais improváveis que poderiam ocorrer: eram quase 9 da manhã, mas Sirius já tinha acordado e deixado o dormitório.

Alguns momentos depois, entretanto, percebi que isso não era tão imprevisível assim... Não após a noite de ontem.

Mesmo com a cabeça pulsando de dor – ressaca, obviamente -, consegui sentar na cama e ver que os elfos domésticos já tinham deixado os presentes de Natal.

Me senti triste ao perceber que não realizaríamos nossa quase-tradição de abrir juntos os presentes.

Normalmente, James nos acordava muito mais cedo do que gostaríamos (a comemoração da noite anterior sempre nos deixava exaustos), e nós abríamos nossos presentes juntos, comentando sobre o que os outros haviam recebido.

Mas nesse ano Sirius já havia aberto os seus sozinho, e não estava mais aqui.

Não faria sentido sem ele.

Fui começando a abrir meus próprios presentes, o mais silenciosamente possível para não acordar meus amigos: um conjunto de vestes novas dos meus pais, um jogo de Snap Explosivo de Peter, uma caixa de doces da Dedosdemel de uma garota que eu nunca tinha visto na vida ("estranho, mas muito bem-vindo", pensei enquanto abria a caixa e pegava uma trufa), um kit de penas e tinteiro de James e um móbile com uma estrela e uma meia-lua de Sirius.

Com um nó na garganta, coloquei o móbile num dos ganchos da cortina de minha cama, guardei os outros presentes no baú e fui me trocar para o café-da-manhã.

---//---

Passei o resto do dia à beira do Lago Negro lendo, olhando as outras pessoas aproveitando o dia de domingo, e pensando na minha brilhante atitude de ontem.

Não pode ter sido _tão _ruim, pode? Sirius é meu amigo, não vai se afastar por causa de um erro bobo de um bêbado na noite de Natal, não é?

Tentei me convencer disso. Imaginei mil diálogos entre nós dois; conversas onde ele me olhava com nojo e mandava que eu nunca mais falasse com ele, ou me abraçava e dizia que estava disposto a esquecer tudo...

Me permiti até criar uma onde ele me beijava apaixonadamente e dizia que isso era o que ele mais queria...  
Rapidamente apaguei tal imagem, sabendo que só me traria sofrimento. Nunca seria verdade.

Ao entardecer, me levantei e fui jantar, torcendo para não encontrar ninguém conhecido e poder passar o dia completamente despercebido.

Mas meu pedido não foi atendido, pois logo ao entrar no Salão Principal pude achar meus três amigos na mesa da Grifinória. Sirius e Peter estavam de costas para mim, mas James me viu e fez um sinal com a mão para que eu me juntasse a eles. Suspirando, fui em direção a eles.  
James sorria para mim, mas Sirius se encolheu visivelmente quando eu me sentei à sua frente.

Tentei ao máximo ignorar aquela clara rejeição, e murmurei um "boa noite".

- Boa noite, Moony! Onde esteve o dia todo? Ficamos preocupados, sabia? Foi maldade sua levar o mapa... Ah, não acredito que não abrimos os presentes juntos hoje! Haha, você devia ter visto a cara do Wormtail quando viu que Amanda Beckett tinha lhe mandado um presente! É claro que ele também mandou uma para ela, não depois de muito apoio de minha parte, e... Remus, você está me ouvindo?

Eu tinha posto uma porção de pudim de carne em meu prato, e estava brincando distraidamente com ele desde o começo do discurso de James, mas levantei minha cabeça à menção do meu nome:

- Oi? Desculpe Prongs, você disse alguma coisa?

- Deixa pra lá... Vamos subir, Wormie? Eu ainda quero revanche pela última partida de xadrez de hoje. Você com certeza trapaceou, eu sei!

- Trapaceei nada, seu mau perdedor!

Os dois se levantaram para sair, e antes que eu precisasse pensar no que fazer sozinho com Sirius, ele também saiu da mesa, em um pulo.

- Esperem aí! Eu vou com vocês... Alguém tem que ser o juiz, não é verdade? – ele deu um risinho sem-graça enquanto se apressava para acompanhá-los.

- Sirius, espera! – gritei enquanto levantava. Algumas pessoas olharam para mim, então sentei de novo.

- Depois a gente se vê, Remus. – ele me respondeu, e no momento que ele olhou nos meus olhos, jurei ter visto tristeza nos dele.

---//---

Depois de terminar meu jantar, também fui para o Salão Comunal, mas não os encontrei mais lá. Então conversei um pouco com um quartanista e, quando ele também foi dormir, achei melhor subir.

Estava ainda na escada, mas já podia ouvir vozes dentro do meu dormitório.

- Você está sendo um idiota, Padfoot!

- Você não sabe de nada, okay? Esse assunto é entre o Remus e eu.

James e Sirius estavam claramente discutindo, e sobre mim. Cheguei mais perto da porta para ouvir melhor.  
Será que Sirius tinha contado sobre o fiasco de sábado? Tremi só de pensar: perder a amizade de Sirius **e** de James seria demais para mim.

- A partir do momento que você começa a se comportar como um completo mongolóide, é assunto meu também. É meu dever como amigo prezar pela sua inteligência.

- Não começa, James. Eu simplesmente não quero... Não _posso_ lidar com isso agora, você não entende?

- Mas Sirius, ele –

- Sem "mas", Prongs. Vamos dormir, por favor? Hoje foi um dia muito longo.

Fiquei paralisado o tempo todo, apenas ouvindo. Tive vontade de interrompê-los e mandá-los explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas percebi que era uma conversa entre eles e apenas eles, então me contive. Quando eles quisessem que eu soubesse, eu saberia.

Esperei mais uns minutos para me certificar que eles não desconfiariam da minha súbita presença, e entrei no quarto.

James já estava roncando, mas Sirius estava sentado em sua cama, olhando para o chão.

- Padfoot... Tudo bem?

Ele se sobressaltou ao ouvir minha voz, e quase caiu da cama. Não me contive, tive que rir.  
A expressão de Sirius relaxou um pouco ao ouvir minha risada, mas ele ainda parecia apreensivo, então reforcei minha pergunta:

- Sirius... Tem alguma coisa que você queira falar?

Percebi que ele ficou alguns segundos abrindo e fechando a boca, como se procurasse a coisa exata para dizer.

No final, ele aparentemente desistiu:

- Não, Remus, nada... Vou dormir, boa noite.

Era óbvio que ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa; não era apenas o beijo que o estava incomodando. Havia algo mais, eu vi eclipsado em seus olhos.  
Me senti nervoso de repente. Será que eu havia feito algo além para machucá-lo, sem nem ao menos perceber? Estava tudo dando errado... Ou melhor, mais errado do que eu imaginava. Mas agora já estava feito, eu não podia voltar atrás.

Suspirei longamente, e fui dormir também.

---//---

Os dias se seguiam, e Sirius parecia outra pessoa.

Quem o conhecia sequer minimamente sabia que ele era o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente não conseguia ficar parada: sempre pulando no lugar, implicando com quem estivesse ao seu redor, e falando muito.  
Mas de uns dias para cá ele estava muito mais quieto. A mudança parecia ser mais comigo do que com o resto; ele não falava comigo a não ser que precisasse e eu, respeitando sua decisão, fazia o mesmo.

Não podia evitar de me culpar por isso: será que eu o havia magoado tanto assim?

Por várias ocasiões eu quis falar com ele, para acertar (ou terminar) tudo de uma vez... Mas confesso me faltava vontade.  
Pelo menos, enquanto nossa relação estava no "limbo", ele ainda era sociável comigo. Tive medo de fazer algo que poderia fazer com que ele cortasse completamente o que tínhamos.

Então eu fui deixando passar... E passaram-se 3 semanas.

---//---

Eu estava novamente sentado perto do Lago Negro – hábito que havia adquirido após o Natal – quando uma garota de aproximadamente 13 anos veio falar comigo:

- Ahm... Remus Lupin? – perguntou ela, ruborizando.

- Sim, sou eu. – respondi, dando-lhe meu melhor sorriso simpático.

- Me mandaram entregar isso pra você. – ela disse, me dando um papel antes de sair correndo.

Fiquei confuso de início, mas o desenho de uma pata no verso do bilhete já entregava quem era o seu remetente.

Tremendo um pouco, li o que estava escrito:

_**Remus,**_

_**Me encontre perto do Salgueiro Lutador hoje, ao crepúsculo.**_

_**S. B.**_

As palavras de Sirius me assustaram.

Primeiro porque eu não sabia que ele sabia o que significava "crepúsculo".

E segundo porque ele finalmente queria falar comigo. Falar de verdade, provavelmente sobre a festa de Natal.  
Meu estômago afundou com a possibilidade. Então era isso. De hoje não passava.

Levantei e fui para o Salão Comunal me entreter, porque se continuasse onde estava, com certeza acabaria pensando demais no encontro, e a última coisa que eu precisava agora era ficar nervoso.  
Decidi me manter inexpressivo e acatar qualquer que fosse a decisão tomada por Sirius. Ele era a "vítima", afinal. Se o pior acontecesse, eu não poderia fazer nada para fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Ignorando o ritmo acelerado de pensamentos sobre uma vida sem amigos, continuei andando em direção ao castelo.

---//---

Sete e meia havia chegado mais cedo do que eu gostaria, mesmo os minutos tendo se arrastado enquanto eu esperava. Quando finalmente deu o horário, resolvi me levantar do sofá onde estava estudando (ou ao menos tentando estudar) e ir esperar por Sirius no local do encontro.

Ao passar pelo portão principal, sorri: era lua nova. Olhando para o céu e vendo somente estrelas, me senti automaticamente mais relaxado; os dias de lua nova eram os meus favoritos do mês. Perguntei-me se ele tinha escolhido essa noite justamente por causa disso.  
Tentei afastar tal idéia tola da minha cabeça, mas não consegui segurar um sorriso de se espalhar pelo meu rosto.

Chegando ao Salgueiro, procurei por um galho ao redor e cuidadosamente apertei o nó que o imobilizava, sentando-me a seu lado.  
Não precisei esperar muito; antes que eu começasse a roer as unhas de ansiedade, vi Sirius se aproximando.

Esperei que ele chegasse até mim, já sentindo meu coração bater em níveis perigosos.

- Oi. – disse, quando ele não se pronunciou.

- ... Você veio. – ele finalmente disse, após mais alguns segundos simplesmente me encarando. Ele parecia quase chocado com o fato de que eu realmente tinha comparecido.

- Oras, e porque não viria? – na verdade, havia vários motivos para que eu não viesse, mas meu orgulho Grifinório e minha vontade de falar com ele superaram todas as razões.

- Por nada, eu acho... Remus, tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar.

Tentei não arfar quando ele disse isso; seria tão direto assim? Então que fosse.

Respirei fundo e o respondi, tentando manter minha voz firme:

- Claro Padfoot, qualquer coisa. – tentei inclusive dar um sorriso, mas acredito que minha tentativa foi falha, pois ele me deu um olhar torto.

- Bom... Ahm... Eu queria saber se... Se você pode me emprestar sua lição de Runas Antigas. O prazo é depois de amanhã, e eu nem comecei a minha ainda...

Tive vontade de dar um soco na cara dele. Era pra _isso_ que ele havia me chamado aqui?!

Verbalizei meu pensamento – não o de querer batê-lo, é claro, e sim o do motivo da conversa -, e ele pareceu inconfortável.

- Na verdade não, mas eu lembrei disso hoje à tarde e precisei perguntar.

Suspirei, sem saber se de alivio ou resignação. Por um momento eu quase desejei que aquele realmente fosse o assunto principal da conversa.  
Mas tão cedo quanto pensei nisso, sacudi a cabeça levemente, pensando que não, era melhor resolver de vez a situação indefinida em que estávamos. Após algum tempo respondi:

- O que quer falar comigo então, Padfoot?

Ele coçou a cabeça, sem jeito, antes de começar:

- Olha, Remus, antes de tudo eu queria dizer que realmente gosto da sua amizade, e que eu prezo muito por ela.

Eu estava ficando mais nervoso a cada segundo; por medo de não conseguir falar se tentasse, apenas acenei com a cabeça para que ele prosseguisse.

- Então... Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas na festa do Slugue você meio que.. ahm... me beijou. – ele disse, olhando para o chão o tempo inteiro.

- Si- sim, eu lembro. – consegui respondê-lo, meio trêmulo.

- Você estava obviamente bêbado, Rem, eu sei. Talvez só bêbado você faria uma coisa dessas, não é? – ele deu uma risada rouca, novamente coçando a cabeça.

Tentei falar algo, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Me desculpe se eu dei a entender que você precisava fazer isso, Rem. Prongs sempre me falou que eu era descarado demais, mas eu achava que era brincadeira! Não me entenda mal, Remus, por favor. Prezo muito pela nossa amizade, como já disse. Nunca ia querer que você ficasse comigo por pena!

Levei alguns momentos tentando entender o que diabos ele tinha dito, mas não consegui, então perguntei a ele:

- O que está dizendo, Sirius?

- Estou dizendo que você não precisa fingir que gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de você, Moony. Já aprendi a lição; vou controlar meus sentimentos, prometo. Você nunca mais vai ter que lidar com isso.

E então, enquanto Sirius falava, a luz finalmente se acendeu sobre minha cabeça.

- Você gosta de mim?

- Ahm... Sim? – ele respondeu, mais perguntando do que afirmando.

- Você... Gosta de mim.

- Gosto. – dessa vez sua resposta era mais confiante.

- Desde quando?

- Desde sempre! – olhei-o de forma cética, e ele se corrigiu: - Tá, acho que comecei a perceber no meio do terceiro ano, eu acho.

- TERCEIRO ANO?! – eu praticamente gritei. Essa conversa estava tomando um rumo muito diferente do que eu havia esperado...

- Moony, por favor, não fique assim! Eu juro que vou mudar, é sério! Não se preocupe com isso, eu não vou ser um estorvo na sua vida... Só, por favor, não deixe da falar comigo?

Novamente fez-se a luz: então ele achava que _eu_ não gostava _dele_? Tive vontade de rir da idiotice da situação.

- Sirius, você é maluco? Eu te beijei!

- Eu sei, Moony, eu sei... Já pedi desculpas por isso, e peço quantas vezes mais você quiser. Eu não tive a intenção de tirar proveito de você, de verdade!

O desejo de dar um murro na cara dele estava de volta. Como ele podia ser tão obtuso?

- Sirius, você não entende...

- Entendo sim, Moony! Sei como deve ser difícil pra você conviver comigo, mas eu te prometo que não vou tornar isso desconfortável pra você, e –

- Argh!

Antes que ele pudesse terminar a baboseira que estava falando, eu o beijei.

Foi diferente do primeiro beijo: agora eu estava sóbrio, e podia muito bem me equilibrar nos meus dois pés, mas isso não me impediu de abraçá-lo fortemente, como se pudesse cair se ele não estivesse ao meu lado.

Nesse beijo também pude perceber que Sirius não tinha a menor vontade de me afastar.

Pelo contrário.

Pude sentir quando ele deu um longo gemido, e então suas mãos estavam em minha nuca, me puxando para ainda mais perto, impedindo qualquer espaço de ficar entre nós dois.

Era o momento mais perfeito que eu já havia sequer imaginado. Principalmente porque agora era real, e um Sirius real era infinitas vezes melhor que um imaginário. Me apertei ainda mais contra ele, para ter certeza que esse era realmente o "Sirius-real". Com certeza era.

Alguns minutos depois, entretanto, tivemos que nos separar para buscar por ar.

- Remus... Porquê fez isso? – sussurrou ele enquanto tirava suas mãos do meu pescoço. Minhas mãos não saíram de sua cintura.

- Porque eu te amo, seu idiota.

Vi no rosto dele que ele queria me fazer perguntas, mas eu o impedi, colando nossos lábios novamente.

Havia tempo para nos acertarmos. Agora tudo o que importava era que eu estava nos braços dele, e ele nos meus. E era aqui onde devíamos estar, sempre.

Nos separamos novamente, e dessa vez ele estava sorrindo.

- Remus... – começou ele, lentamente afagando meu cabelo.

- Hmmm? – praticamente ronronei em resposta, e ele riu.

- Promete que vai beber hidromel com mais freqüência?

Rindo também, me aproximei dele e o beijei novamente.

- Sempre que você quiser.

FIM! :D

* * *

Bom, é isso.  
Eu juro que me esforcei nessa fic, viu Kenga Oculta? Foi realmente fácil pra mim fazer essa fic, prq seus pedidos foram exatamente tudo o que eu gosto de fazer!  
Fui abençoada te tirando, sério mesmo. As outras que me desculpem, mas eu peguei o pedido mais legal! *_*

Caso ninguém tenha adivinhado ainda, eu tirei a querida, adorável e FOFA da... Lils! :DD  
Lils xuxu, espero que tenha gostado, sinceramente! Tá bem simples, mas eu fiz pensando em você. ^^ E olha só, é a fic mais longa que eu já escrevi na vida!! Grande avanço.. *cof cof*

Espero que todos, não só (mas especialmente) a minha KO tenham gostado da fic.  
Reviews são sempre adoráveis. :3

PS: Conseguiram achar os quatro títulos? ;) Dei esse toque prq sei que a Lils também gosta de Crepúsculo, como eu. Não alterou nada na fic, acredito eu. Apenas a deixou mais divertida para quem também gosta dessa outra saga. o/


End file.
